humantargetfandomcom-20200214-history
Guerrero
Guerrero is a world-class computer hacker, technology expert and trained assassin who offers his services on a freelance basis. He often finds himself in the employ of Christopher Chance, more out of a loyalty to Chance than to a specific cause or client Chance is working for. While originally hired on a per-case basis, Guerrero now appears to be fully part of the team and a constant thorn in Laverne Winston's side. History Neither his first name nor the majority of Guerrero's history have been revealed. At one point, he belonged to the same team of mercenaries and assassins working for the Old Man that Chance belonged to. His indoctrination into the group and the specifics of his skill set and operational usage are shrouded in mystery. Though his ruthlessness would suggest that Guerrero is a sociopath, he appears to have made a strong connection with Chance, known at the time as Junior, while with this group. When Junior decided to toss out his final mission and help his target Katherine Walters escape, the Old Man sent Guerrero after the two to kill them both. Guerrero was able to locate and break into the hidden safehouse Junior was using to shield Katherine, finding himself confronting Junior face-to-face. Despite his penchant for completing tasks without pause for thought, Guerrero attempted to reason with Junior, to talk his friend out of his course of action. They get into a violent fight which ended with Guerrero on the floor and Junior's gun trained on him. Katherine stopped Junior from taking the shot he knew he should've taken for their survival. Junior ended up knocking Guerrero unconscious. Guerrero was awoken some time later by fellow assassin and team member Baptiste. When Baptiste suggested the two work together, Guerrero told him he was done with his part of the mission and was moving on. It is not clear if Guerrero walked away from the team at that point but it was not too longer after Junior left that Guerrero took his leave. At some point during the time Junior, now know as Christopher Chance, left the team and working with him in the security and protection business, Guerrero fathered a child with an unknown woman. Season 1 More to come. Personality Guerrero exhibits the personality traits of a sociopath, exhibiting almost no emotion in regard to a situation. He is ruthless and operates without qualms, focused on the direct approaches to accomplishing his goals. He takes extreme pride in the level of quality of his work. Possessing a wicked sense of humor, Guerrero is quick to cut down a situation - and a person - with a biting line. He also speaks with brutal honesty, often preferring to address a situation someone might be skirting around or admitting to actions and/or motives that others would usually try to cover up. He does appear to enjoy life, taking pleasure in simple things like food and drink, and gets joy out of riling Winston up. Guerrero appears to harbor no loyalties but to himself, save for Chance. It is not clear what drives his connection to Chance but Guerrero is willing to do what it takes, including killing someone, to protect his compatriot. It is unclear if Guerrero believes in helping the clients Chance takes on or if he does it merely for Chance. The only time he has addressed the feelings that come with accomplishing a mission was with contractor Layla after she spoke about feeling good about helping save lives. He explained that she was just on a high and would experience the crash from that high later on. This suggests that Guerrero is affected by every situation he is in but has learned through time and experience to either divorce himself from those feelings or keep them deeply hidden from the surface. Guerrero also spoke to Winston about an African tribal princess he fell in love with and almost married. Methods & Abilities It is unknown who employs Guerrero outside of his work with Chance and Winston but it is safe to say he has as many contacts in the underworld as Winston has in law, politics and business. He is a genius level computer hacker and gifted technology expert who seems to be aware of nearly all types of technology on a least a basic level. While working with the Old Man's group, he was trained as an assassin in the same way Chance and Baptiste were, has skill as a marksman, and became versed to some level on explosives. Though of somewhat diminutive stature, Guerrero can easily intimidate most people with his sure voice and unfazing stare. He is not above torturing someone for information. In the Comics Guerrero has not previously appeared in the DC Comics title that inspired the show.